(Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a gas turbine system of a type in which the emission of NOx is reduced by injecting water or water vapor into a combustor.
(Description of Related Art)
In recent years, the low-level NOx emission in and the increase of the efficiency of the gas turbine engine are issues of concern. To achieve the low-level NOx emission, injection of water or water vapor into a combustor is generally practiced in the art concerned. In this connection, see, for example, the patent documents 1 and 2 listed below.